Sometime Around Midnight
by treegirlenator
Summary: This is a Hermione Sirius Song fic. Based off of Airborne Toxic Event "Sometime Around Midnight". I wrote this in one sitting as a writing exercise. Rated M to be safe minor lemons. Song and lyrics belong to Mikel Jollett and The Airborne Toxic Event. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling


It had been a few months after Sirius had done the dumbest thing that he had ever done in his life. It took that long for Remus and Harry to convince him that whatever he had done that it wasn't worth sitting in a funk alone in Grimwauld place. They had convinced him that it was worth his time to come out to a pub-crawl with them and the Weasley men. Reluctantly he agreed.

It was going great he had forgotten all about the terrible thing he had done and was enjoying himself. It was great to be out amongst the world and the young throwing back beers pretending that he has no cares in the world. He put on a face to the boys that he was finally free from his past, free from the veil, and free from any mistakes that he may have made. Nothing could have been farther from the truth.

By the time that they group made it to the last place on the list it was close to midnight and Sirius couldn't do it any more. He couldn't keep his mask in place. The mask that told the world everything was fine. It was slipping and with it his jovial mood. It was then that his mind started to drift towards the events that led him to where he was today and towards the one person that no one would ever expect him to have any sort of deep feelings for. The one person who seemed to have broken all of his walls, Hermione Granger

Standing there at the bar Sirius began to scan the crowd. He felt uneasy and was unsure why. There was a pit at the bottom of his stomach, he was about ready to shake it off to the fact that the had had too much alcohol and not enough food in his stomach.

It was then that he realized the music had changed. It had gone from this fast past clubbing beat to a slow melancholy piano, a song that he knew all too well. A song that no one in their right mind would request in a bar setting. A song that reminded him of Hermione because he knew that it was her favorite tune. It was then that he realized she had to be there. She had to be the one that put this song on.

Sirius immediately started to scan the crowd. In the distance there was Harry snogging in the corner with Ginny. Remus and Tonks were slowly swaying to the song. Bill and Fleur were nowhere to be seen. Ron and the twins were chatting a bunch of birds that they never really had a chance with. He had almost given up hope that he would see her. He had almost given the song up to mere a sad coincidence and was about to turn back to his drink. When there across the pub standing talking to Charlie in that white dress that you once told her under the right light let you see everything she had going on under her dress. Sirius didn't think it was possible but she looked more beautiful that she had the last time he saw her.

Hermione is trying to play it cool and is sneaking looks at him from the corner of her eyes. Sirius is just like she remembers, she can't help but notice that he also looks a little paler and gaunt than he did when she left. There is no telling if it is from his night of pub crawling or if he started the night with that look as Hermione, just joined the group.

Sirius is shifting uncomfortably at the bar. She is now openly watching his every move. Her attention is turned back to Charlie for a moment and she is laughing at something that he has just said. She couldn't tell you what it was all she knows is that the others around her were laughing so she joined in as well.

"I'm going to go say hi to Sirius, he looks a little lonely" Hermione whispers in Charlie's ear he nods and she heads towards him. Slowly a little unsure of her steps, she isn't sure if the room is spinning because of her drink or her nerves. It's been almost three months since she had last seen him. Three months since he freaked out about the two of them sleeping together. Three months since Hermione stormed out of Grimwauld place and vowed to never see him again. It had been three months since both wished they could take back the fight that day and still at least had whatever it was that they had.

"Hey Sirius, how have you been?" As she starts to talk to him all Sirius can think about was the last time that he saw her. He couldn't help but envision the one thing he wished he could wake up to every morning. The sight of Hermione's beautiful naked body wrapped around him, lying peacefully asleep in his arms.

The mood shifts as Hermione tries to make small talk with Sirius. Sirius is too wrapped up in his memories of the night they spent together to give her more than non-committal noises and shrugs. As she stands there in front of him he can't help but picture the curve of her naked breast and the rosiness of areolas.

"Sirius! Are you even listening?" Hermione scolds

"Yes love, you just told be about how you can't believe they paired you with Malfoy on this new piece of legislation that you are working on changing but can't really talk about because you don't want to jinx or have too much opposition before it gets to committee." Sirius finished in one breath. Hermione furrowed her brow knowing that something else was going on behind those grey eyes of his.

"I always listen to you" he added it came out huskier than he intended but finished it with a wink.

Taken aback a little, Hermione continues with her tale of the woes of her job. She's still talking and his mind starts to wonder again. This time it's to snippets of their time together. The breathy way that Hermione says his name when he would nibble on her collarbone. The look on her face when she first freed his throbbing erection and placed it in her mouth. The moans and screams that she let out as he ate her out. It was getting difficult listening to her and not try and reenact the scenes playing in his head. As Hermione finishes a tale about Draco, there is a final scene playing behind his eyes. Its the way that the two of them seem to fit together so perfectly like two pieces of a puzzle coming together to finishes the other.

Slowly she bids you farewell and moves back to Charlie and some man that Sirius has never seen before, he guesses that it must be a friend of Charlie's that's really the only explanation for it.

Remus pulling himself away from his wife makes his way over to Sirius. He is intending on asking if he's ready to go, but one look at his friend and Remus knows that something isn't right. That in the interlude between the last drink you had with him and the dances with Tonks that something has happened. Sirius looks white as a sheet and almost as if he has seen something that he wished he hadn't

"Are you alright Padfoot?" concern dripping from Remus' mouth

"Never better Monnie. Why?" Sirius lied to his friend. Being friends for so long Remus knew that he was lying, but if it was important he guessed that Sirius would tell him. Right?

"It just looks like you've seen a ghost." Remus comments.

There is nothing that Sirius can do now Hermione has left and it feels as if his whole world has left with him. Nothing feels right. Ignoring the calls from everybody he heads towards the door where she just left with that man, and without even thinking Sirius heads out to find her.

He knows that they must have apparated somewhere there is no sign of them anywhere. He is too drunk to apparate, so he takes off on foot. Following a path that he imagines that if they were together they would take back to her place hand in hand.

He's mumbling everything that he has ever wanted to say to Hermione under his breath as he wanders the streets of muggle London. He knows that the people on the streets are watching and staring at this seemingly mad man as he mumbles to himself. Sirius could care not less all he knows he that he fucked everything up. All he knows is that he wants her and never wants to let her go. All he knows is that all of the excuses that he made about their friends not accepting them mean nothing. Him hiding behind what he thinks Harry and Molly are going to say about his love and connection with Hermione mean nothing. All Sirius knows is that the worlds most beautiful and smartest woman freed him from the veil and freed him from himself, and he let her go. He ruined everything. All Sirius could do was feel his world slip and fall apart around him.

Hiding in an alley Sirius transforms into Snuffles, he knows that he can make it to her faster this way. The only thing occupying his thoughts its that he just has to see her.

Praying to whatever God may be listening; he prays that he can catch up with her. That she will be alone and not fucking to forget him.

Running faster than he has in a long time he is a few houses away when he sees her kiss the stranger and sends him on his way. He doesn't know how he feels knowing that she is there now in her flat by herself.

He paces up and down her block for a few moments before he stops and sees her silhouette in the window of her room. He stops and just stares.

Standing outside of her flat Sirius took to lurking, as snuffles around he couldn't take not seeing her anymore. He couldn't not being close to her anymore. There was so much that he wanted and he was finally able to admit it to himself. He knew that she was there by herself, and he knew that it was now or never that if he didn't man up now he never would. He also knew that if he didn't man up he wouldn't ever have her and that was something that he couldn't live with.

Gathering all his courage he morphed back into his human form. Feeling the adrenaline start to rush he bolted to the door and knocked on it a little harder than he intended to. A light flicked on and in moments there she was standing in front of him in her bathrobe rubbing sleep from her eyes. Sirius had never seen a more beautiful sight in his life.

"Sirius what are you doing here" Hermione asked as she opened the door wider and pulled her robe tighter around herself.

"I just had to see you" he breathed as he pulled her into a kiss. That he hoped told her everything that he hadn't from the time she pulled him from the veil, to the two of them sleeping with each other. To the way he had felt seeing her in the pub tonight hanging all over Charlie.

"Took you long enough" Hermione whispered as the two of them broke for a breath of air. Sirius wasting no time started to kiss her deeply. He knows that it's not going to be easy being with her, but he knows that not being her in her arms has already broken him in two.


End file.
